Bakamono!
by swaswj
Summary: Temperatures rise during yet another argument between the pair. Ichigo/Rukia Ichiruki


_mf, love/hate_

_Bakamono!_  
by Will

"Bakamono!"

"Oi," Ichigo protested angrily. "I'm just saying that you'd be better off back in Soul Society!"

Rukia shouted back just as angrily, "Even if I wanted to, I was ordered to come here!"

Ichigo groaned in frustration. How could he knock some sense into that hard head of hers? "Even if you wanted to?" he asked sarcastically, "What happened to 'it's at least ten times better than this place,' huh?" Before she could respond, he added, "Just turn down your orders! After the hell they put you through, they should be kissing your feet back there to make amends!"

Looking ridiculous in his little sister's p.j.s, Rukia put her hands against her hips as she growled at him. "What if I _had_ turned them down, moron? You'd be barbecued in some random alley right now!"

Of course she would bring that up! "_One_ screw-up!" he replied. "This isn't about that, though! I'm talking about –"

"About what?" she interrupted him, breast heaving. "If you're trying to say I'm in the way, why aren't you telling Renji to go home? I'm a lot more useful than he is!"

Because I'm not worried about him! Irritated, Ichigo stood up from his bed and faced away from her, crossing his arms. "I didn't say anything like that!" he shouted back. He turned to glare at her over his shoulder. "You've still got a long way to go to recover your powers! How are you ever going to do that if you spend your time fighting here?"

Ichigo couldn't see Rukia's expression, but her typical sarcasm was just a little softer than normal. "It almost sounds as if you care what happens to me."

"Well, I guess I do!" he replied angrily, immediately regretting it. He quickly looked away from her again. Dammit! Why did he say that?

Rukia was a little slow to respond this time. Still defiant, but not as angry, she told him, "Then I guess you understand why I'm staying."

Eyes widening, Ichigo turned to look at her, but Rukia had her back turned to him as well. Did she really just..? "That almost sounds as if…" he started softly.

"Shut it!" she snapped. She turned her head to look at him with a devious grin. "Besides, it doesn't matter. From this point on, all your opinions are rejected! Got that, dumbass?"

"That doesn't apply here!" Ichigo said tersely. "You're not rescuing me!"

"I rescued you," she said smugly, smiling and turning away again.

"Res_cued!_ Not res_cuing!_ They're completely different!" he growled.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Why can't you just listen to me for once?" she shouted in frustration, turning around to face him.

Turning to face her completely, he replied, "Because everything you ever say is out of worry for me!"

"Bakamono!" she yelled at him again, impulsively swinging a fist at his chest. "Who'd worry about you?"

Easily catching her smaller fist, Ichigo then reached back and picked her up by the back of her pajama pants. Face to face, they continued screaming at each other. "Since you're not worried then go back to Soul Society!"

"'Not worried' isn't the same as 'foolish,' you moron!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

It was like a red flag. Holding her suspended in the air by his little sister's checkered pajamas, staring directly into her fiery eyes with that furrowed brow, Ichigo reacted without thinking.

He opened his mouth to yell back at her, but instead leaned his head forward and kissed her -- tongue and all -- fiercely and passionately.

Rukia's eyes shot open and she put her hands against his face, pushing away and making muffled protests. "_Mata_, Ichigo!" she shouted breathlessly. Ichigo let go of Yuzu's pajama bottoms, wondering what had come over him. Embarrassed, the orange-haired kid couldn't think of what to say.

Rukia was catching her breath and staring at him as if she didn't know him at all, making him feel even worse.

Without warning, though, Rukia leapt into his arms, knocking him back onto his bed. "Wha--? Rukia?"

"I'm ready now, you moron," she said fondly, kissing him hard and silencing his half-hearted protests.

Ichigo eagerly threw his arms around her, sliding one arm inside the back of the pajama top. He rubbed her back as he returned her passionate kisses. The shinigami, for her part, was running her hands over his biceps, his shoulders, his chest, looking longingly into his eyes.

The substitute shinigami's hands roamed lower, eliciting a cry of protest from Rukia. "Baka—!" she started when he squeezed her ass. Ichigo rolled over, though, and pressed his lips against hers fiercely, muffling her complaints. She angrily beat against his chest at first, but then threw her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ichigo pulled away and the two of them stared wordlessly at each other while they caught their breath. The orange-haired teen leaned back on his knees, then, and began pulling his t-shirt off. Rukia, beneath him, began desperately unbuttoning the checkered pajamas. Before she'd even finished fumbling the last button open, Ichigo had engulfed her again, his hands roaming over her sides as he began kissing her neck wildly.

Rukia let out small gasping moans as she finally undid the last button, pulling the front of the pajamas open. Caught up in the fervor, she threw her arms around Ichigo's bare back, feeling his hard muscles as he drove her crazy with his kisses. Grinning deviously, she reached lower, returning the favor from earlier.

Ichigo reared back in surprise when she pinched him. Grinning back as he saw the playful glint in her eyes, the orange-haired teen kissed her fiercely, both of them rolling onto their sides.

Rukia squeezed his biceps, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Roaming over her sides, Ichigo's hand slipped inside her opened shirt and roughly cupped one of her small breasts. The girl voiced only a slight protest before pushing against his hand. Moaning in between their deep kisses, Rukia began slipping her hand lower, inside the drawstring of Ichigo's sweat pants.

The teen gave a slight grunt as she squeezed. Taking advantage of his surprise, Rukia rolled on top again and grinned smugly down at him. As she sat on top of his hard lump, she eagerly pulled the pajama shirt off and threw it behind her. Ichigo's hands quickly found her breasts again, and she closed her eyes while letting out small sighs of pleasure. Opening her eyes again, Rukia smiled down at him, cupping his hands and slowly moving them in alternating circles.

She felt a little jump underneath her and gasped just before Ichigo grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Rukia found herself on all fours over top of him. Before she could wonder why, she felt his hands on the hem of her pants. "_Mata_, Ichigo! Not yet!" Ignoring her protests, he yanked down her pajamas and panties.

Rukia growled angrily at him and reached back to pull them back up. Ichigo flipped her over onto her back, then got on his feet and dropped his pants. Staring at Rukia's opening hungrily, he jumped forward to thrust into her. She, however, was having none of that.

"Wait just a second, bakamono!" the girl shouted, knocking him flat on his ass. As he fell, though, Ichigo had grabbed her pajama pants and yanked them the rest of the way off.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he shouted in frustration as he got back on his feet. His member immediately sprang back to attention, however. Rukia was now reclining on his bed, holding her knees up and to the sides, revealing her glistening mound. Her Chappy panties were even hanging from one foot.

Looking embarrassed for exposing herself like that, Rukia averted her eyes briefly. "Well?" she cried out. "Come on, Ichigo!"

Make up your mind! "You got it, Rukia!" he said with a grin. Eagerly, he moved to the edge of the bed, on top of her. Rubbing the head against her opening, he asked her, "Are you sure?"

Rukia gave a small gulp and nodded, wrapping her arms around his muscled back again. Ichigo slammed in all the way with one thrust, causing Rukia to scream out in pain. Not expecting that, Ichigo paused in his movements, even though he wanted so badly to keep going. "Ichigo! Stop!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes, "Pull it out!"

Dammit, he thought, either she wants it or she doesn't! "Please, Ichigo!" she begged, pushing on his chest. He craned his head down and kissed her fiercely, muffling her cries as he started pounding in and out of her. Screaming against his lips, Rukia began banging her fists on his back.

Overcome by the intense feelings welling up inside him, Ichigo started thrusting harder, banging Rukia against the mattress. The orange-haired teen moved his lips to her neck, kissing her throat again and again while Rukia clung tightly to him, panting.

"Ichi…go," she gasped out with a low mewl. The boy kept pounding harder and faster into her tight hole, panting heavily and trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. Ichigo yelled out her name as she gave out a long moan and started bucking underneath him, squeezing down on him again and again. "Ichigo!" she screamed out once more.

She clamped down on him one more time, sending him over the edge. Feeling like fireworks were going off in between his legs, he screamed out Rukia's name and pumped into her a few more times. At last, exhausted, Ichigo collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

Ichigo couldn't believe how good that had felt. Rukia smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. The teen gently returned the kiss then rolled over, pulling her on top of him. Ichigo grinned up at her disheveled hair. He softly rubbed her back as they both caught their breath.

At last, he smiled up at her. "So," he said, "will you please go back?" Where it's safe?

"Not a chance," she said with a grin.

She kissed his cheek one more time then laid her head against him. "Bakamono…"

_Gift for FyneFilo._


End file.
